


Round Three: Reveals & Notes

by thelittleprincedks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprincedks/pseuds/thelittleprincedks
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Little Prince Fest_Round Three





	Round Three: Reveals & Notes

Phew, finally we're at the finishing line! We really hope this fest could add a few smiles to the lives of our readers and writers and artists

(っ◕‿◕)っ ♥

Super grateful to everyone who chose to join us in this journey of celebrating our prince Doh Kyungsoo's birthday this year! Round Three began while Kyungsoo was still in the military, and now look at us! He's back and we're losing it collectively over his solo album and movie news!!!! What better new year gift and birthday return gift could Kyungsoo fans have asked for! Am I right or am I right?

**Mod Meokmul speaks:** Thank you for supporting this fest dedicated to our artist extraordinaire, Kyungsoo! I hope you had a happy time and that this fest, albeit short, was able to give you some joy in Kyungsoo's absence ❤️ Big hug to Mod Huchu, without whom I wouldn't have been able to successfully see this round till the end!

 **Mod Huchu speaks:** Kyungsoo is back!!!!!!! DKS1 incoming, y'all!!!!!! Honestly, the anticipation of his return and what new sides he'll show us kept me going on the tougher days. Not many would have realised but I'm a new mod. I joined to give a helping hand to Mod Meokmul, and this was just so much fun! Everyone's been super nice to me, including the other fests' mods. I hope to be back for the next round as well! Shall we have a longer writing period next time? Maybe I'll join as an artist or author too then 😉

**Here's the list of the works and their respective creators:**

_If I Could, I'd Kiss Away Your Scars (Fanart)_ by Zankai_88

 _Your Moonlight_ by Sunnysidechen

 _Love Me Again_ by Strangerinmoscow01

 _Deliveries_ by Revekingdom

 _From Conditional to Present_ by Punkrightnow

 _Your Hand To Hold, Your Highness_ by Hikariisjaejj

 _When True Love Blooms_ by Justawriter68

 _He's My (Black Pearl)_ by Lovelyairi

 _Hold Me In Your Arms_ by Cookieficent

 _Something Stupid_ by Cookieficent

Please, please go hype all the works in this round. They managed to come through despite real life struggles and the stress of 2020. Sending some some appreciation is the least we can do to thank them. So, give them kudos and comments, recommend your favourite stories and authors on Twitter! Make moodboards and fanarts if you feel inspired! Tag us and we'll make sure the participants notice your support!!

Dearest prompters! Please accept our love and gratitude for the amazing prompts, the lifeblood of any fic fest! In this round, we received almost 150 prompts! Can you believe that?! Some of you absolutely drowned us in fresh ideas every night of the prompting period! In fact, the Mods looked forward to seeing which pairing would receive more prompts each night. That's some commendable dedication to your OTP!

To the writers who gave us the chance to host their brilliant stories, we're truly honoured! Thank you for trusting us (*^▽^*) You've worked immensely hard, and it's unbelievable that fanfiction writers give us such goooood memories for free!!! Each one of you is a blessing to the fandom 💕

Did you see the awwdorable art work by our lone artist participant? Isn't the piece pretty? Go tell that to Zankai_88!

Sending love to the writers and artists who were unable to walk with us till the end. Life doesn't go as per plan, but we're still glad that we received your attention! Those who had to halt their works mid-way, we're still cheering for you!! Hopefully, you'll be able to finish your WIP. Hit us up if you do! We'd love to read and promote it ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡

We hope to see you again in the next round! Let us know through DMs, comments, CC, if you have any suggestions for the next round.

Oh, and don't forget to check out the Valentine's Special adoption round. Fingers crossed, all the adopted prompts will come to us successfully as lovely fics!

Until the next round, be happy and healthy! And continue to support our Kyungsoo!!! May Kyungsoo's upcoming solo album and movie and other projects drown us all with inspiration and energy and loads of happiness in 2021!!!!!!! (*⌒∇⌒*)

Hugs and kisses,

**Mods Meokmul and Huchu**


End file.
